Chikako Ubukata
'Chikako Ubukata '(生方 千加子, Ubukata Chikako) is a freshman attending Seiseki High School in the same class as Tsukushi Tsukamoto and Jin Kazama. She's a manager of the soccer club. Appearance Ubukata has long gray hair and steel-colored eyes. She is taller than Tsukushi and is thin and slender. She has a flat chest, which Kazama at one point said to feel "hard" after running into her. Personality History She is a classmate of Tsukushi and Jin. She is a haughty and popular student, egotistical at first and quite hard on Tsukushi. After receiving lots of criticisms for a novel she wrote she decided to quit writing, so when she discovers Tsukushi's perseverance and effort in spite of the criticisms of many (including her) she softens up to him and decides to join the team as a manager. Plot Skills Thorough Note Taking As a former writer, she makes detailed and technical notes, even when it was initially impossible for her to understand. She took a week off before the Finals of Nationals Qualifiers to scout Touin, and returned in time to give a through team talk and plan. Relationships Tsukushi Tsukamoto: Ubukata doesn't start out liking Tsukushi much, finding him wimpy and annoying and feeling irritated at his hard work and dedication. Turns out that hatred mostly stems from frustration, as she sees her past self reflected in him and hates the constant reminder of her disillusionment, but with time his idealism starts to get through to her and she, too, starts believing in the power of hard work again thanks to him. After becoming the team's manager she continues to be rather rough with him, frequently making use of his kindness to make him run errands and calling him an idiot on a regular basis, but she does care about him. When he blames himself for the loss to Saku High she talks him out of it, when he and Kazama briefly fall out during the Seikan match she brings them back together, and overall the two are shown to see each other as good friends despite her emotional awkwardness. Jin Kazama: Ubukata and Kazama can't get along whatsoever. He calls her a "washboard" at every opportunity, and she retaliates by beating him up for being a pervert; Kazama also isn't too happy to see her being friends with Tsukushi and tries to dissuade his friend from pursuing her romantically on some occasions, even though neither of them have shown any interest in each other beyond friendship, saying she's no good for him. Their relationship finally takes a turn for the better when Ubukata talks sense into Kazama after he's had a falling out with Tsukushi, and afterwards they're often seen observing matches from the bench together when Kazama isn't playing, discussing the strategies and tactics of the match together. They're still far from being friends, but for the moment they're capable of getting along. Trivia Likes: Mascots characters Dislikes: Albums Specialty: Speed Reading Favourite quote: Pick your author like you'd pick your friends. She wants a boyfriend. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team